The tree casal
by sjaned
Summary: Rainbow gets called to wonderbolt academy for a friendship problem alone will she succeed or will she fail? Who knows?


It was a sunny day in ponyville. Rainbow was on cloud watch (like normal) singing a what she didn't know was that her life was going to change forever.

Twilight was sitting in the library of here castle wondering who was going to be the next princess.

"Well Fluttershy could be the princess of animals, and Applejack the princess of apples?"Twilight said to spike.

"Maybe,"Spike said

"And Rarity could be the princess of Fashion,"Twilight said with a chuckle.

"Or pinky pie the princess of parties."

"What a great idea, Spike"

"Twilight, I was kidding."

"I know,it was still a great idea though,"Twilight said

"What would rainbow dash be, Twilight?"

"Pff, like rainbow dash could be a 's too self centered and only cares about herself not others."

"Twi, you know I've been here for a really long time,right."Rainbow dash said from a corner."And I do care about other ponies I would never leave any pony over what I won't. I mean I'm the element of Loyalty for celestia's sake."

Twilight was surprised she didn't say anything about being self centered, she didn't stand up for herself like she always did.

What is going on? Twilight thought to herself

Rainbow was going to say some thing else, but the room got dark so she left to go see if it was a cloud.

"Ya I know it could seem like I don't care about any pony, but I would never leave ponyville even if my life depended on it. I would never poot my life before others,"Rainbow said"And I know I'm self centered, I'v been trying to change that sense I could remember."

Rainbow was talking to Tank, the only thing that would listen. She didn't really "not want her imig to break down in pieces"but it's just...no pony listens to went up to her room with Tank and started to read.

"Ugg!Nothing can cheer me up right now."She said throwing her book at a picture of a wonderbolt named Soarin.

Tank slowly brought a picture of the wonderbolts with her in smiled

"Remember this day, it's when I accidentally did a rainboom in one of our performance,"Her smile vanished"they thought I did it on purpose.I mean you have to admit it makes sense why, you have to go really fast to make a rainboom, but doing something I love makes me go faster and faster...I just didn't know how fast I was going till it was to late they were way behind me and BOOM sonic rainboom we made it looked so cool but I could see it on their faces, had a long talk about it, but no one seemed to let me the life of Rainbow dash, I could right a book about it."

She was crying now, she never had a pony to talk to about this, her dad died when she was eleven and she never new her mom, her dad said she died but she didn't think that was true even though she's never seen any pony that looked anything like her.A few minutes later she was asleep all the sudden she woke up and the friendship castle was calling her she was on her way and saw nopony else going towards the castle.

They must already be there See thought to herself

She went in on the balcony because why was not awake Rainbow dash was confused, she knocked on the balcony glass woke up and went to the door to see who it was.

"Rainbow dash do you know what time it is!"she whisper/shouted

"Yes, I do, but,"she said showing her cutie mark

"Ok, nopony else has come yet should we wait?"

"No,"Rainbow dash said

"Why not?"

"Nopony else is coming, I saw nopony walking this way, no pony at all on the streets or in the sky."

"Ok, lets see where you're needed."

And with that they went down stairs to the throne room

"I'm needed in the wonderbolt academy?"Dashy asked

"I guess so."

"I know where it is, I'll have to say goodbye to the rest of our friends."

"No time for that."Twilight said

"Ok,I'll leave right away."

"Good."

Rainbow dash left to the wonderbolt she got there she saw Sorin right away.

"Crash," a familiar voice said from behind her"I thought that you didn't want to help with the students."

Right she asked me to help this year.

"Well I can help while I'm here Spitfire."

"Thank Celestia you're here."Soarin said with thankful eyes

"How bad can it be,"

"Ok,you can coch one half of the students, and Soar the other half."

"Thars that many this year?"Rainbow asked

"Yea,isn't that insane."Soarin said

Rainbow dash had fun teaching the students, but still didn't know what the friendship problem was she was so excited to go to sleep she was going to a student dorm when Soarin stopt her

"I'm really glad you're here."he said

"You already said that,Soar"

"I know,but for a different reason,I really needed someone to talk to."

"Arnt you dating Spitfire?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"What do you mean, Soar?"Rainbow asked with a tilt to her head

"I'm not happy with her, I like somepony else and I want to break up with her, but I don't want to hurt her."

"Soarin, I want to help really I do, but I'm really tired."She said walking into a student dorm.

"Ummm... Rainbow?"

"Dude, I'm stop asking questions."

"This isn't a question."

"Well whatever it is it can wait till morning."

"NO, IT CAN'T!"

"FINE, WAIT DO YOU WANT!"

"You are allowed to sleep in the dorms for teachers."

"Really... that's all you had to say."

"Ya it is, good night."

It sounded like he wanted to say something else,but he didn' next day Spitfire and Rainbow dash had a relitivly same conversation as her and Soarin.

"I think I know what I need to fix."


End file.
